


Two Thumbs Up

by Cala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby helps out on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Thumbs Up

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

"What do you got, Abs?" Gibbs entered the lab to finally get some info on the latest case.

"Hail Ceasar! Morituri te salutant!"

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. Abby, standing in the middle of the lab, was saluting him with her wireless mouse. He frowned.

"Have you been watching that Coliseum flick again?"

Abby smiled. "Why yes, oh great one. And it's not a flick. This movie has everything you'd want. Passion, blood, good acting..."

"What *I* want," Gibbs interrupted her," is Petty Officer Lamb's killer."

"Patience, my king, patience," Abby smiled in her usual manner and moved to the computer.

"Petty Officer Lamb, just like me, is a great fan of this movie. He had a copy of Gladiator on his hard drive. Very high quality I might add. I'm impressed. He had to get his hands on the DVD and..."

Gibbs glared.

"Back on topic," she said on the same breath and displayed Lamb's HDD content on the plasma.  
"I didn't pay much attention to it," she continued," because there were few encrypted files. I'm sure that whoever tried to hack into the system ignored everything and went exactly for those files. So did I."

"While my precious software was cracking the password, I watched the movie.

Gibbs glared at her again.

"So much for the theory that you work too much."

"That's mean, Gibbs! I work harder than you do. And!" she raised her finger. "I found us a clue."

She was bouncing while typing in commands and Gibbs moved closer to the plasma.

"There was a wrong synch between audio and video that got longer further in the movie. So I played with it. Remember that case with Gitmo's translator and Agent Cassidy? Well at first I though it's similar. Unfortunately there was no secret message on Russell Crowe's nipples. Maybe next time," she sighed happily.

"Anyway. I discovered single pictures hidden between the original scenes," she printed out the pictures and everything she found.

Gibbs took them and started to go through all the new information.

"And what was in the files?"

"His girlfriend's schedule and lottery winning numbers."

Gibbs smiled. They were actually getting somewhere.

"So?" Abby bounced once more. No more Caf-Pows for her. "How did I do? Come on, Ceasar! Will this warrior be allowed to live?"

"You want me to decide about your fate with my thumbs?"

"Gibbs!" Abby smiled happily," Kinky!"

And she showed him two thumbs up.


End file.
